One Big Secret
by hockeygirl7
Summary: Lucy is hiding a big secret from Kevin, but what happens when he finds it out? R
1. Default Chapter

This is a Lucy and Kevin Fan Fiction! I would love you to give me some suggestions!  
  
Lucy and Kevin have been married for 3 months. They live in the Garage Apartment. Kevin is a Police officer and Lucy has just graduated College. She is trying to find a church to work at.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kevin had just gotten home from work. He was looking forward to seeing Lucy, but when he got up to the apartment that he shared with Lucy she wasn't there. All there was was a note. Kevin read it out loud.  
  
Dear Kevin,  
I had some errands to do. I'll try to be back soon! Don't wait up for me!  
  
Love You Always,  
Lucy

Kevin thought to himself, "Lucy has been doing that ever since we got married. He was starting to wonder where Lucy was all the time. They had been married for 3 months and everyday Lucy had errands to do. Even when Kevin had the day off she still had errands and wouldn't let him come. So tomorrow he is going to take the day off and spend it with Lucy.  
  
So how do you like it! I will post chapter 2 asap!


	2. Maddy

This is the next morning.  
  
The Secret is Found Out  
  
Lucy woke up with Kevin's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and then looked at the clock. She gasped. It was 10:30 a.m. and Kevin was supposed to be at work at 9:00 a.m. She immediately jumped out of bed and woke Kevin up.  
  
Kevin "Good morning Luce!" {A smile growing on his face}

Lucy "Its not a good morning!"

Kevin "Why," He asked with concern growing.

Lucy "Because you are an hour and a half late for work"

Kevin "Calm down Luce, I took the day off to be with you!"

Lucy "Oh well, can we make it tonight because I have a really important errand to do today."

Kevin {getting mad} "Luce, you always have an errand to do" Lucy "Well today I have an even more important errand to do." Kevin "Well fine go ahead and leave" Lucy "I will"  
  
Lucy then goes and takes a shower. While she is Kevin opens a kitchen cabinet looking for something to eat and he found a girls' Birthday present. A word on the card caught Kevin's eye, it said Daughter! He opened it up and it said "Maddy, I hope that you have a wonderful 5th Birthday! Love Always, Mommy! And it was all in Lucy's hand writing. So that was Lucy's secret she had a daughter that was 5 years old!  
  
I will try to write chapter 3 tonight! Please give me some suggestions!


	3. Confronting

This takes place right after Kevin reads the card!  
  
Kevin quickly put the card away as Lucy came out of the bathroom already dressed. He was kind of mad, but then kind of happy that he had a step daughter. He decided that he would confront Lucy right then and there.  
  
Kevin "Luce, I know about Maddy"  
  
Lucy froze in her steps and slowly turned around.  
  
Lucy "How do you know about Maddy?"

Kevin "I was looking for something to eat and I found her Birthday present"  
  
Lucy "Oh" was all that she could say.

Kevin "So why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?"

Lucy "I don't know"

Kevin "So who is the father?"

Lucy "My ex- fiancé, Jeremy"

Kevin "Does he and your family know?

Lucy "When I told Jeremy he deserted me"

Kevin "Oh and what about your family?"

Lucy "No, they don't know. I had Maddy when I was 18 in New York. I put her in a guardian home in a town about 10 minutes from Glen Oak. I have visited her everyday since I have had her so she doesn't think that I deserted her. Now that we are married and we can give her a life that she deserves I was thinking that she could come and live with us. So what do you think?"

Kevin "I want to go meet her!" Lucy "Okay we'll go as soon as you get dressed!"  
  
Please tell me how you like it! Chapter 4 will probably be out on Monday or Tuesday!


	4. A new Daddy!

This is takes place after Lucy tells Kevin about Madison!  
  
Chapter 4 On the way there Lucy told Kevin about Maddy. She told him that she loved pink and that she was very talkative. She also said that she loved the park. Before Lucy could tell him any more about Maddy they were there. While they were walking up the pathway the door burst open and a little girl with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes ran to Lucy.  
  
Maddy "Mommy, mommy" Lucy "Hi, Sweetheart" Maddy "Who's that mommy?" She said while pointing at Kevin. Lucy "This is my husband Kevin, your new daddy!"  
  
Maddy's face lit up! She jumped out of Lucy's arms and ran over to Kevin. He gave her a big hug.  
  
Lucy "So what do you want to do today, since it's your 5th Birthday?" Maddy "Go out for pizza and then go to the park!" Lucy "Okay let me go to talk to Ms. Brown {Maddy's guardian} for a second" Maddy "Okay mommy"  
  
20 minutes later Lucy came out with a huge smile on her face. They then got into their car and drove to a local pizza place. After a great pizza they drove to Maddy's favorite park.  
  
Please tell me what you think! I will probably Wednesday or later on tonight, but most likely Wednesday. 


End file.
